The Power of MAZAHS
by Seth
Summary: An Earth 2 version of the Marvel Family! Please Read & review!
1. The Terror Family

FAUCET CITY  
  
All was calm in the city. The populous, ever dormant, scurried through the streets conducting their business. Suddenly, from the sky, a tremendous burst of energy hurdled towards the city. However, when it reached the city skyline, it dispersed against what appeared to be a huge dome comprised of some azure power. The city populous viewed this event for a few minutes with fear and trepidation, then, after the dome subsided, slowly resumed their business.  
High above the skyline, just below the dome, a figure garbed in a scarlet uniform with a black cape observed this event. As the dome resumed its transparency, he grinned. "It Held." He thought, and flew back to WIZZ tower. "Nice try Ultraman!" said the figure out loud.   
  
The being , known as Captain Terror, approached the top stories of WIZZ tower, the largest, most ominous structure in the city. A cross between M.C. Esher, Dante, and art deco. Once inside, he entered the central monitor room, the heart of his precious security system. Here, monitored by the Tawny, a group of tiger like beings of his own creation, he controlled the energy dome, and monitored events and occurrences in the city.  
"Report!" he ordered to a Tawny, near a group of security devices.  
"Units 4 and 6 report an energy disturbance on the south sector of the dome right after Ultraman's latest attack. The primary generator however has compensated the energy flow.  
Captain Terror was concerned. "I want a full investigation into those sectors immediately! Send unit 4 to investigate the area!" It was probably nothing, he thought, but it wouldn't hurt to cover his tracks. Ultraman would stop at nothing to get this city under the control of his Crime Syndicate. Faucet, being under the direct and exclusive control of Captain Terror and his 'family'. Speaking of which...  
"Where's my brother, and that Bitch Mary?"  
"In the lower levels sir." Replied a Tawny.   
"Figures" he thought. He adjusted a nearby monitor to locate them. He found them in a sub basement, where they were locked in a passionate embrace. He gazed at the screen icily. His brother, he didn't worry about. But Mary... well she was always up to something, planning, or scheming against him. If only he didn't have to share his powers...  
At that moment, a Tawny approached him. "Sir, It is almost time for the town council meeting."  
"They can wait!" he replied.   
At that moment, the flame emblem on his chest turned a dark red, and Captain Terror felt a sharp pain in his chest.   
"Damn him!" he thought. "All right wizard! MAZAHS!" he said out loud. At that, a halo of flame surrounded him. However, rather than consume him, in its place appeared a young boy.  
"Prepare the limo" Said William Batson.  
  
  
  
In the lower levels, Major Terror and Bloody Mary were locked in a passionate embrace. After a few minutes, Major Terror stood up and slowly walked away.  
"Watsa matter Freddy?" asked Mary.  
"Mazahs" he mumbled. After the flames transformed him, he continued walking to a nearby ledge. "It just isn't working Mary." He said.  
"It's your brother, isn't it?" she said as she flung his arms around him.  
"That, and, I dunno,... I'm just not up to all this. I mean, here I am, with these powers, and I just don't seem to fit in. I just hate being the watered down version of the city's chief crimelord."  
"But that's why you have me..." she said as she stroked his goatee. "With me by your side we can keep that jerk in line." she said smiling.  
"There's still the wizard." He said. "He's no pushover."  
"But once your brother is eventually taken care of, he shouldn't be a problem." She said. "He doesn't have the guts to stand up to him, but I do." She said smiling. "Now come on..."  
He smiled, "Mazahs" he said, as he transformed back, and continued their embrace.  
  
  
As the limo drove towards city hall, Will looked out the window. "Idiots" he thought. All trying to eke out their miserable existence. To think, not long ago, he was one of them. Hiding in the streets, on the run from the law after he murdered his uncle. "Bastard" he thought, reflecting on the old fool. He remembered how his uncle held the strings to his parent's fortune which was RIGHTFULLY his. He remembered how, after planning the "perfect" crime, he was on the run from the law, which was surprisingly effective in those days. He remembered hiding in abandoned subway station, when HE approached him. HE knew Willy better than he knew himself. HE made him the deal of a lifetime. HE assured him power beyond his wildest dreams. HE created Captain Terror.   
  
And Willy never had to run again.   
  
"We have arrived master." Said the Tawny driving the limo.  
"Wait here, I won't be long". He ordered.  
Willy entered city hall, flanked by a pair of his Tawny. Before he arrived at the meeting hall, he made a final check. "Yep," he thought, he remembered the vial.  
When he entered the hall, the council members present rose. "What they must think" he thought to himself, "having to wait for someone over half their age."  
"Very well gentlemen, lets get started." He then pulled out the vial and cracked it open on the meeting table. "For starters, I just released a highly toxic airborne virus, capable of killing everyone in this room within three days. I plan to distribute the antidote at our next meeting, shortly before then, providing..." he said smiling, "I'm still alive!"  
He let this sink in a few moments before continuing. "Now for the first order of business. Following this morning's attack by Ultraman, Captain Terror has found it necessary to increase the monthly rate on the shield by, oh, say, TEN PERCENT.  
At that, a council member slowly raised his hand, and interrupted him. "Um, Mr. Batson, we can barely afford the current rate, can't you, I mean Captain Terror, at least..."  
Willy then slammed his hand on the table, which got everyone's attention. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. Captain Terror asked ME, his chief spokesman, to get it through your thick skulls, that, in order to protect your worthless hides and pathetic operations from the Crime Syndicate," he fumed "he needs to maintain the shield. AND!!!" he continued " in order to maintain this shield, he needs to increase the rate at ten percent!"  
"But, but surely he must understand, we've been going through a financial crisis..." the council member continued.  
"Then maybe you would like to discuss these misgivings with him IN PERSON..." he threatened. At this, the council member seemed to shrink back. "Or better yet, maybe, since you're so concerned about lining your own pockets, maybe he'll consider turning the shield off all together." He said smiling. "Yes, maybe with the shield gone, maybe the Crime Syndicate can come up with something more to your liking!" He continued, "Yes, I wonder how Ultraman's reasoning is?" he asked in mock curiosity.  
"I'm sorry, It won't happen again..." said the councilman meekly.  
"Then I'll let you discuss this. I, or Captain Terror will await your word later." He said as he left.  
  
As he arrived back home in the limo, he thought to himself. "That went well". They would agree to his terms. They ALWAYS do.   
As he shot up a syninge containing the antidote, he pondered. Good old Captain Terror. As his "official spokesperson", adults would treat him with a certain amount of respect and attention accorded by one another. And as Captain Terror, well, being protected by, and acting like an older brother had its advantages. Willy relaxed and pondered. This was the life.  
At that, he felt a sudden pain in his chest, and heard a voice in his head.   
"William, to me."  
"Damn", he thought. It was HIM.  
It was the wizard.  
It was MAZAHS.   
  
Deep within WIZZ tower, Major Terror and Mary also heard the call.  
"What does he want now?" asked Freddy.  
The old fart probably wants to torture Willy some more." Said Mary, straightening herself out.  
"But what if it's important?"  
"It's ALWAYS important. It's just a question of letting him have his way from time to time."  
"We have to, after all, he gave us our powers."  
"Correction, Mazahs gave you and Willy YOUR powers..." she said gently hugging him. "I got mine from you." She said kissing him. "And Willy hasn't forgiven you since."  
"I had to Mary, otherwise..."  
He was caught in mid sentence as she placed her finger on his lips.   
"Shhh.... That was the past, this is the present." She said kissing him again.   
At that moment, the flame emblems on their clothes turned a dark red.  
"To me my children." mentally commanded the wizard.  
"Damn him," thought Mary. "This had better be good."  
  
In the lower levels of WIZZ tower the trio met. Captain Terror gazed icily at Bloody Mary, who returned his stare with a girlish smile. The three figures entered the sanctum of MAZAHS.  
The sanctum, which was shaped like an arcane temple, had an altar at the end. Captain Terror took a torch from the wall and lit a brazier on the alter. As the flames rose, the three gave their deepest bows. From the flames, the figure of an ancient hooded being appeared before them.  
"You were attacked this morning Captain Terror."  
"The shield held master. Ultraman's was up to his old tricks, but I know that..."  
"SILENCE!!" Mazahs bellowed. "Never underestimate him! He is getting bolder with every attack. You cannot afford to be careless..."  
"But the shield HELD!!!" Captain Terror yelled rising "can't you get it through your thick skull..."   
At that, the ancient wizard raised a gnarly finger towards him. The Captain doubled over in extreme pain.  
"Impudent fool!!" he yelled. "You DARE interrupt me!?!"   
From her position, Mary smiled. "Captain Terror indeed!" she thought. It was times like this, she wish she had a camcorder. She'd make a mint from the videos of this moment!  
The wizard continued. "Have you forgotten that it was I who found you, hiding, on the run from the authorities, after you murdered your Uncle?"  
"No..." said the Captain meekly.  
"Have you also forgotten that it was I who gave you power beyond mere mortals, the powers of the gods themselves?"  
"No..."  
"And have you also that they can easily be taken away..."  
"No please, not that... master..."  
"Very well." He said lowering his finger. "You will closely monitor this situation and act accordingly. AND you will report to me on your findings. That is all." The flames died down, and Mazahs's vanished.  
  
As Captain Terror left the room, he fumed.  
"Cocksuckcker!" he panted. One of these days he was going to tear that old motherfucker apart...  
"Wassa matter Willy?" Mary teased. "The big mean wizard make you cry?"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" he yelled.  
"Hey, leave her alone!" Said Major Terror, standing in front of her.  
"Just try it!" Mary threatened.   
"Get out of my way you wuss!" Cap fumed. "Why do I have to deal with these morons?" he thought. It just didn't seem worth it. Ever since he got these powers, his life had been a living hell. Between the wizard's rants and Mary's scheming, it was just unbearable.   
At that moment, a pair of Tawny approached him.   
"What do you want?" he yelled.  
"Forgive us master," one of the replied. "we just received word from the city council. They have unanimously agreed to your terms. Furthermore, in hopes of improving relationships, they have offered sincere apologies to you and your spokesperson in the form of an extra five percent revenue in gratitude for protecting the councils interest...  
As the Tawny droned on, the Captain smiled. "Of course, it wasn't ALL that bad!" he thought. So he had to put up with the wizard. So there was Mary's shenanigans. In the end, it worked out.   
"And most important..." he thought " No Ultraman! He's probably fuming over this latest failure to get rid of me!" He smiled.  
  
ULTRAMAN'S FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE  
  
Ultraman was happy.  
  
He stood next to a beam cannon he had confiscated from the Thangarians a few years ago.  
It was a weapon, given a certain time to recharge, capable of destroying a city within seconds.  
  
He used it against Faucet City this morning.  
  
It had failed him miserably.  
  
But he wasn't upset.  
  
He grinned to himself. Captain Terror was probably gloating that his mighty shield "put one over" on him.  
  
But he wasn't upset.  
  
At that moment, three Braniac units approached him,  
"Master," one of them said "We have received confirmation from our other units. They are in place."  
"And Captain Terror suspects nothing?"  
"He had sent some units to investigate, but they have reported nothing unusual."  
Ultraman smiled. "Excellent."  
He walked up to a monitor and spoke into a nearby microphone.  
"Matter projector recording tape 100856. Subject: Captain Marvel. Play."  
The screen flickered, and played the image he recorded over the past few weeks on earth two. There he was. This world's Captain Terror. Either saving lives, or doing something equally ridiculous.  
After watching the viewscreen for a few minutes, he turned towards his Braniac units. "In a way, I have you to thank for this latest endeavor. If it wasn't for you, I would have never learned about the positive universe." He looked at the screen. "And I never would have learned about him. I'm almost inclined to forgive you."  
One of the Braniac units responded "Thank you master!"  
At that , Ultraman focused his heat vision on the unit, causing it to explode.  
"I said ALMOST!!!"  
  
A few minutes later, after the remaining units cleaned up the mess, he turned off the monitor, and pressed a button on his uniform. He had kept the rest in the dark long enough. He was calling a meeting of the Crime Syndicate. He expected Superwoman and Owlman to be late. The Bitch was probably with him in Gotham. But even that had no hope of upsetting him today.  
  
Why should it? He thought.  
  
Everything was going EXACTLY as he had planned.  
  
  
  



	2. The Plan

THE PANOPTICON, A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
They were assembled. Amerika's gravest villans. Owlman, Superwoman, Johnny Quick, and Power Ring. The Crime Syndicate of Amerika. They awaited Ultraman.  
"I think he's planning another economic collapse." said Power Ring  
Johnny Quick interrupted "Nahhedoesn'tneedusforthat! Hecandoithimselfwhydoesheneedus? Besidesthegovernment'sbeenquietlately,Ijustthinkthat…"  
"Will you SHUT UPP!!??!!" yelled Owlman. "You're both giving me a headache! Besides, I think you're both wrong. I think he's planning something else. I heard he discovered a new alien virus, and wants to threaten…  
"You are all wrong." Said Ultraman, flying in. "My latest venture isn't about money or terrorism, its about conquest, and revenge!"  
He activated a hologram. "I'll let you in on my latest plan to take over the Faucet Syndicate, and rid ourselves of Captain Terror and his family."  
At this last statement, came the predicted groans.  
"But what about the shield?"  
"Captain Terror's no pushover…"  
"…still reeling after that last bout…"  
"SILENCE!!" bellowed Ultraman.   
He paused and continued. "It is true, our plans to take over that city have been unsuccessful in the past. And it is true that the Terrors have proven themselves to be formidable rivals. BUT that is behind us. For this plan will guarantee that we will rid ourselves of them, forever WITH surprisingly little effort!"  
"And how do you propose to do that?" asked Owlman smugly.  
"I'm glad you asked!" said Ultraman. "Observe!" he said as he adjusted the hologram to reveal Earth 2. "You will all remember a few months ago, when Braniac tricked us into going to this world, where we were almost defeated…"  
"How can we forget?" said Power Ring. "My arm's still smarting from that trip."  
"Well it then occurred to me. There is a reversed Crime Syndicate called the Justice League, along with a reversed Luthor, who is apparently a ruthless businessman, along with others. So why not a reversed version of the Terrors? Observe!" He said as he adjusted the controls.  
A few seconds later, the hologram adjusted to reveal the tape he recorded from the matter projector. The one that had Captain Marvel.  
"He calls himself Captain Marvel. And he's Terror's equivalent on this world. After the incident with Braniac, I continued his experiments with the cyclotron. I learned that I could use it to transfer objects from their world to ours." He switched off the hologram. "I plan to transfer this Captain Marvel and HIS family to Faucet, where he will deal with Terror."  
"How do you know they'll do it?" Owlman interrupted. "Just because we transfer them to this world doesn't guarantee that they'll do what we want them to."  
"I'm getting to that. You'll remember the incident this morning when I tried to blast Faucet with the Thangarian beam…"  
"How could we forget?" interrupted Superwoman. "My paper's having a field day with that one! ULTRAMAN'S LATEST FORAY FLOPS! Got some good photo shots of it…"  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP???" yelled Ultraman. "One of these days…"  
"Just try it!" she rose.  
"WILL YOU GUYS CAN IT?" yelled Power Ring. The two villains glared angrily at him. "Um, sorry!" he said meekly as he sat back down.  
"Anyway…" continued Ultraman, "This morning's attack was never intended to bring down the shield. It was intended to weaken a certain part of it where I was able to send certain 'controls' in place…."  
  
Unbenownsed to the syndicators, their meeting was being picked up by a microtransmitter from under the table, that was placed by Alex Luthor. From his hidden lab, somewhere on Earth, he overheard the details of their plans.  
"So that's your game Ultraman!" He said under his breath.  
  
  
FAWCETT CITY  
  
All was calm in Binder Park. Suddenly, from the ground, two mechanical beings rose. Sensing their surroundings, one of the robots lifted a nearby vehicle and used it to attack the other.   
From high above, Captain Marvel and CM3 observed the commotion in the park.  
"After you, Cap!" said CM3.  
"Why thank you!"  
"Uh uh uh!" said Mary Marvel, who flew past the pair. "Ladies first!"  
The trio flew down towards the commotion. CM3 and Mary attacked the first robot, while Captain Marvel dealt with the second.  
Mary flew behind the first robot while CM3 attacked the robot head on. As the robot toppled, Mary pushed below it where it fell down hard, disintegrating immediately.  
At a blinding speed, Cap attacked his robot. Plowing through it where it exploded.  
After the last robot fell, an amplified voice nearby announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, let's have a big round of applause for the Marvel family!"  
Amidst a hail of cheers, the trio flew amidst the jubilant audience, where the mayor, members of the city council, and Sterling Morris, who helped organize this charity event, greeted them.  
After two hours of autograph signing, photo ops, and handshakes, the event died down. "This certainly was a wonderful idea for a fund raiser Cap!" said the mayor.  
"It sure was, it's a shame that Billy couldn't be here, after all the time he spent planning this event." Said Mr. Morris.  
"Well he did say he had a family emergency!" said Joan Jameson, Mr. Morris's secretary and Billy's friend.  
"I'm sure he sends his regards!" said Cap, winking at Joan.  
After a few minutes, the Marvels were back in the air patrolling the city. "I could never get tired of this" Cap. thought. With these powers, he his sister, and Freddy proved themselves to be great heroes of this city in more ways than one.  
A few minutes later, the air nearby charged with a mysterious energy. As the Marvels paused to investigate, it expanded to form an energy hole. With a tremendous pull, Captain Marvel was immediately sucked in. As Mary was being pulled, however, CM3 grabbed her arm and pulled frantically. However, they too were pulled into the hole.  
  
THE ROCK OF ETERNITY, A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
"I have you in check again old friend."  
"Indeed you do, Ibis." Replied Shazam. "Indeed you do."  
Shazam then moved a pawn in between his King and the black bishop. It was a temporary solution, but the only one available to him.  
"So they are planning a mock exhibition to raise money for charity? How strange!"  
"How is it strange?"  
"That people would give money for a cause to view some ridiculous stunts, rather than fund the cause itself!"  
"It is human nature, old friend!" replied Ibis.  
"Indeed it is!" replied the old wizard. When he had given young Billy and his sister his powers, they had proved themselves time and time again to be worthy of his name. Some of their methods, he found… questionable, like this morning's stunt. But it always worked out in the end, he smiled.  
At that moment, the historama started to activate. As the two wizards observed, the magic screen adjusted, to show the events of the energy hole.  
"How curious!" Shazam said as he adjusted the historama to locate the Marvels. "There is no trace of them anywhere in the universe!"  
"They still seem to be absorbing your power, so they are still alive!" Ibis said hopefully, "but I fear the worst. Perhaps I should go down to their city and make sure all is well."  
"Yes, that might be for the best!" said the old wizard. "I'll keep searching for the here."  
As Shazam was adjusting the historama, Ibis waved his Ibistick, and disappeared. "Be well Captain!" said Shazam.  
  
HIGH ABOVE FAUCET CITY  
  
Amidst the silence in the air, came a crackle of energy. A few seconds later, the energy formed a gaping hole where three figures were ejected.  
As the Marvel family gathered their senses, Mary broke the silence.   
"W-what happened?"  
"It felt like someone pushed us through a boom tube!" said CM3.  
"No, that was no boom tube. Or we would be over Apokolips or New Genesis." Said Cap.  
"Hey, wasn't it morning?" said CM3 looking around.  
"Yeah, and it feels cold, like late fall, rather than early spring." Said Mary.  
As Captain Marvel rose slightly higher to assess his surroundings, his back hit against what appeared to be an energy barrier. "What's this?" he indicated to the others.  
As Cap and Mary examined this new discovery, CM3 made another observation. "Um, where exactly is here? I don't recall seeing that building before." He pointed straight ahead, towards an ominous looking building.  
"That's where station WHIZ should be!" said Cap. "Guys, it looks like we have a mystery on our hands."  
All three, smiling at each other, began to sing in unison as they flew down. "Scooby dooby doo, where are you…"  
  
Shortly, the three heroes returned to Binder park, only to make another startling discovery.  
"What happened?" said Mary looking around. The entire park looked like it was in a state of neglect. It was covered with garbage and weeds. "How could this happen in a few hours?" she said.  
"How do we know it wasn't a few days?"  
"Let's ask someone." Suggested Cap. A few seconds later, they found someone searching through an overturned garbage can.  
"Um, excuse me sir…"  
The man looked around, saw the trio flying in the air, and screamed hysterically. "Get away from me! I don hav anithin!" he screamed as he ran.  
They received the same results from other people in the park. Finally, CM3 made a suggestion. "Hey, maybe our appearances have something to do with it?"  
"Probably, lets change." Said Cap.  
After a few seconds, the trio found a group of hedges where they changed.  
"SHAZAM!"  
"SHAZAM!"  
"CAPTAIN MARVEL!"  
  
  
THE CHASM OF INFINITY  
  
From his realm, Mazahs detected a strange surge of energy within his dimension. He adjusted the historama to investigate. It cleared to show Willy with his brother and Mary in a park.  
But something was wrong.  
Freddy and Mary appeared… different.  
For the first time in many years, Mazahs's face showed concern. He continued to watch these events unfold…  



	3. The Library

"Guys, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" said Freddy, looking at an overturned dumpster where his newsstand should have been.  
"Heck, even Gotham's more cheerful than this place." Added Billy. "But what happened?"  
As they approached the tower, they received another shock. In front of what appeared to be a major entranceway, they saw at least a dozen heavily armed guards.  
Except these guards weren't human.  
They appeared to be large burly tiger men, something straight out of a science fiction film.  
"Guys, I don't like this!" said Mary. "Where are we?"  
At that moment, she noticed an old newspaper blowing towards them. After quickly examining it, she showed it to the others.  
"FAUCET CITY?!" said Bill.  
"And look, it's today's date!" said Mary.  
"We need more information guys, this is getting weird! I thought I saw a library not far from here, maybe we can find out something." Said Freddy.   
Unbenownsed to them, as they went toward the library, a black van was following them.  
  
At the library, the kids made some more startling discoveries.  
"Hey, check this out!" said Mary reading a history book. According to this, during World War Two, it was the AMERICANS who invaded the Japaneese naval base at Pearl Harbor!"  
"Your kidding!" said Freddy. After looking at the book, he concurred. "I don't believe it, and get this, at the time, the president was Al Capone, and his Vice President was John Dillinger"  
As the two were talking, Billy was reading through some recent periodicals, trying to find out more about that weird building, and the energy shield. Finally, he came across an article which grabbed his attention. TERROR FAMILY IMPOSES NEW TAX ON SHIELD. It came with an accompanying photo, which included those tiger people he saw earlier. This time, they seemed to be flanking…  
Him?  
Before he could indicate to the others, one of the librarians stormed over to their table.  
"Alright, pay up!" he said angrily.  
"Um, excuse us?"  
"You know the rules, what do you think this is, a free library?" he snapped, indicating to a sign.  
  
LIBRARY RATES  
30 MINUTES=$1  
ADDITIONAL HALF HOURS=$2.50  
  
"C'mon, pay up!"  
"Alright, I'll take it guys!" said Mary reaching into her billfold. "Will this do?" she said, handing him some bills.  
As the librarian examined the bills, his eyes widened. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?" he said throwing the bills back at Mary.  
"But I thought..."  
"Don't give me that!" he said pushing her.  
"Hey, leave her alone!" said Freddy moving to her side.  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" said the librarian. He then kicked one of Freddy's braces from under him, causing to fall.  
"FREDDY!" wailed Mary, rushing to him.  
Freddy, on the floor, and in pain, glanced angrily at the librarian.  
"Captain Marvel" he muttered under his breath.  
At that moment, the lightning transformed him into CM3. Noticing the commotion, the other patrons noticed the azure figure rising above the floor, arms crossed, near the now worried librarian.  
Billy, covering his forehead with his hand, said his own magic word.  
"Shazam."  
"Shazam." Said Mary in unison.  
As the lightning bolts transformed the twins, the people started to panic.  
"Captain Terror!"  
"It's Bloody Mary! I'm out of here!"  
  
A few seconds later, the librarian was on his knees.  
"M-Major Terror, I'm sorry, I didn't know..."  
"What did you call me?"  
"Um, Major Terror, sir?"  
"It's Captai- uh, CM3" said Freddy. "How could you kick a cripple?"  
"I didn't know, honestly, with these new taxes and fake bills, I didn't know…"  
"What do you mean, fake bills?" interrupted Mary.  
"Please, don't hurt me... I have a wife, kids... HURT THEM!!"  
"What?!" said Mary in disgust. "What kind of person are you?"  
"Guys, I hear sirens, lets get out of here." Said Cap.  
"But we didn't do anything wrong!" said CM3.  
"How about causing a disturbance?"  
"But where will we go? What's happening to us? Where are we?"  
***Marvel Family*** said a voice in their heads.  
"W-What was that?" said CM3.  
***Only you can here us. Please make haste. Go to the alleyway out back. You will find us there."***  
The three heroes heeded the mysterious advice, and left the confused librarian, still kneeling, right where they left him.  
  
A few seconds later, the trio went out to the back alley, to see three figures near a black van.  
"We must hurry!" said one of the figures. "The Tawny are already on their way!"  
"Tawny, as in Mr. Tawny?" said Mary.  
"Quickly! Into the van!" the man said. "There isn't much time!"  
As they entered the van, Cap asked "Who are you guys? What's going on?"  
"All will be explained soon, Captain Marvel. For now, we must avoid the Tawny."  
"Why?"  
"For if they are here, Captain Terror cannot be far behind."  
"Captain Terror?"  
Out of the shaded window of the van, Cap saw that they were passing by the front of the library. From their vantage point, they saw more of those tiger-guards trying to control the rioters.  
Then, they stood at attention when, from out of the sky, a solitary figure flew down.  
As the being turned to asses the situation, Captain Marvel received another shock.  
"He looks just like you!" said Mary.  
"That, is Captain Terror!" said the man who helped them.  
  
Captain Terror arrived as soon as he heard news of this riot. If this was another pathetic uprising, heads will roll, he thought as he entered the building.  
He approached a pair of Tawny who were interrogating a librarian.  
"Report!" he ordered.  
"We have monitored a videotape of the incident, and have found something most curious, master." Said a Tawny. "Observe."  
As the tape played, he saw the events of half an hour unfold. It then reached the incident in question, when noticed something unusual.  
"What are Freddy and Mary doing here? And what's with the crutches?"   
That's when he noticed the third figure.  
Then Freddy's transformation.  
"What the..." he sputtered as the third figure on the screen mumbled something under his breath, and transformed…...  
"We also found this, Master." Said another Tawny, handing him the bills Mary had dropped.  
Examining them, they looked like regular bills, then he noticed the front...  
Benedict Arnold was missing.  
Terror looked at the screen again, and noticed that "he" was talking to a librarian.  
The same one that was in front of him, on his knees.  
"What happened?" he said icily.  
"Please forgive me, I didn't know it wasn't..."  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED" he said lifting him up by the collar.  
"I didn't know, I mean they didn't pay, and I didn't know they weren't you..." the librarian sputtered.  
Terror looked at the monitor again. "You saw him change."  
"You mean the other boy? Yes I did. I mean, I didn't know he was. um... Mr. Batson... But that would mean…"  
"You know." He said calmly. "Bad news for you." He grinned.  
"But I have a wife, children. Please, take them!"  
"But they don't know my secret, now do they?" he said as he snapped the librarian's neck.  
The Tawny looked at Captain Terror expectantly, as he dropped the twitching body.  
"Bon appetite!" he said as he flew back to WIZZ tower.  
The Tawny, already drooling, hunched over the corpse and started to dig in.  



	4. Interludes

THE ROCK OF ETERNITY  
  
After many hours, Shazam's patience had paid off. The Marvels were still siphoning his power, but they seemed to do so from what appeared to be another dimension. After their latest call for the power, the old wizard tried to trace it through this mysterious plane.  
However, as he did so, someone, or something tried to resist his power…  
  
THE CHASM OF INFINITY  
  
After many hours, Mazahs observed the mysterious events in Faucet with amazement and concern. Where did these children come from? How did they come to possess this power? In all his years, the old wizard had never seen anything like this.   
It was then that he felt another disturbance.  
As he adjusted the historama to investigate, he detected the source. The device adjusted to show an ancient bearded figure from another plane, trying to cast a spell.  
In response, Mazahs set up a barrier…  
  
For hours, the two wizards tried to outdo the other, with spells, conjurings, mind control, and barriers of sorts. However, the results were the same. Neither wizard would have an advantage over the other. Finally, Shazam tried to break the stalemate with common reason.  
"I don't know who you are…" he stated, "but it is clear neither of us can win this battle. If you consider yourself a being of reason perhaps we can have a civilized discussion."  
After a few moments, Mazahs relented, and dropped the barrier. Soon, each wizard's histogram adjusted to view the other.  
"I am Mazahs! Master of the Chasm of Infinity. Who are you?"  
"I am Shazam. Guardian of the Rock of Eternity. Are you the one responsible for abducting the Marvels?"  
"So they are yours!" said the gnarled wizard. "I am not responsible for their abduction."  
"Then may I at least try to locate them?" said Shazam.  
After a pause, he responded. "You have my permission to view! Nothing further."   
"I bid you thanks." Said Shazam as he proceeded to find the Marvels.  
**He cannot be trusted** Replied a mysterious being mentally.  
Shazam quickly adjusted the histogram to view the source of this voice without alerting Mazahs. Whoever it was responded from what appeared to be a solid crystal barrier. He would remember this location for future reference as he tried to locate the Marvels.  
  
WIZZ TOWER  
  
After he returned, Captain Terror summoned the rest of his 'family'.  
Major Terror responded immediately. Bloody Mary had to be escorted to him by a group of Tawny.  
When she arrived, she glared angrily at Terror.  
"I WAS BUSY!!!"  
"Boss Dudley can wait Mary."  
"THEY THREW HIM OUT OF A WINDOW!!!"  
"It was only two stories master. He is certain to survive…" said a Tawny.  
"You promised you wouldn't see him again…" said Major Terror.  
"Don't worry Freddy." Said Mary. "I just see him for laughs, nothing more."  
"But he's a pervert…"  
"WILL YOU GUYS CAN IT?!?" Said Captain Terror. "This is serious." I just came across something at the library."  
"Yeah, they're called books!" said Mary sarcastically.  
"ALLRIGHT!!! THAT'S IT!!" said Captain Terror as he lunged toward Mary. Immediately, Major Terror stood between them trying to separate them. At that moment however, all three of them felt a sharp pain in their chests as their symbols lit up.  
As the pain subsided, Captain Terror continued. "Just watch the Video." He said as he flicked a switch.   
  
After the video ended the two villains were flabbergast.  
"W-who were they?" sputtered Major Terror.  
"They look just like us! Powers and all! Except what's with that Satan awful white dress…"  
"I think were dealing with reversed versions of us. Like that Justice League a few months back."  
"But how do they get here? And what do they want with us?"  
"How the f**k should I know? Either way we should be careful. We don't want to get trapped like the Crime Syndicate was. As soon as I finish inspecting the south sector generator, we should find them, and eliminate them!" said Captain Terror icily.   
  
SOMEWHERE UNDERNEATH FAUCET CITY  
  
"The Faucet Resistance?" said Captain Marvel.  
"Yes," said the person who identified himself as Professor Green. We have dedicated ourselves to the overthrow of Captain Terror, and to end the tyranny he represents."  
"Ours was a peaceful city, until the day THEY arrived. It started with the Captain, the construction of the shield, and then the formation of his Tawny units. Major Terror and Bloody Mary followed soon after." Said another member.  
Cap couldn't believe it. Just the idea of this reversed world, heck, even reversed versions of themselves seemed hard to grasp.  
"But why do you need us?" asked CM3.  
Professor Green responded. "Recently, our organization has learned of the existence of parallel dimensions. We had chanced upon yours, and learned of your many wondrous exploits." He continued, "We have also made some interesting discoveries concerning your powers." He then flicked on a monitor.  
It was cued at a point where Captain Marvel changed back to Billy. "We had come across this moment, when we realized that your 'alter ego' bears a striking resemblance to Captain Terror's 'spokesman' William Batson."  
"I guess my, I mean OUR secret's out." said Cap sarcastically.  
"Well, yes, however, this is the reason why we need your help. For you see, Captain Terror maintains his entire security system from his heavily guarded WIZZ tower. Only those with the correct biological signatures can gain access to the building unchallenged, as we learned the hard way." Said Professor Green.  
"What's with the shield?" asked Mary.  
The professor paused before answering. "As I mentioned, Terror maintains a tight control of the city. He uses the city to control people entering and leaving the city." He flicked another switch. "Here is another example."  
The monitor showed a scene where a vehicle tried to break through a blockade. After crashing through, it pulled over to the side where some occupants fled through an open field. There was a closeup where Tawny creatures tackled some of the occupants. The few who alluded them managed to make it a few yards, when they ran into what appeared to be an azure wall. A few seconds later, all that remained of the victims were charred skeletons.  
Mary gasped in horror.  
The tape continued to show similar incidents. One scene showed Captain Terror forcibly breaking up what appeared to be a food riot. One grisly scene showed him lifting an elderly man above his head, snapping his spine, and throwing it towards the rioters. Another scene showed both Major Terror and Bloody Mary terrorizing innocent civilians in a run down neighborhood. Each scene showed the horrors brought on by these villains, and the misery they brought to the people of Faucet.   
Professor Green then snapped off the tape. "Will you help us Captain Marvel?"  
  
The three heroes discussed their options.  
"After seeing those poor people suffer, how can we say no?" said Mary.  
"Well they say they can bring us back, after we defeat these guys, the question is, can we?" asked CM3.  
"I don't know, but I guess we can try. These people are counting on us." Said Cap.  
  
A few minutes later, they returned.   
"So what's the plan Professor?" asked Cap.  
  
THE OUTSKIRTS OF FAUCET CITY  
  
"Purpose of visit?"  
"Business."  
"Duration?"  
"24 hours"  
"Cargo?"  
"Machine parts."  
"Any volatile chemicals, transmitting equipment, or weaponry of any sort?"  
"No."  
"He is clear. His cargo matches his manifesto." Said the Tawny inspecting the vehicle.  
"Very well, Mr, um, Lex, welcome to Faucet."  
"Thank you."  
  
A few minutes later, Alexander Luthor was in the city proper. Time was short, he thought. He had wasted enough time getting through the city security. If that wasn't enough, he was unable to use his regular equipment without alerting Captain Terror and his security forces.  
His main goal was to somehow contact the Marvel family, wherever they were. He expected them to make their move soon. The question was when and how. Fortunately, he had an ally of sorts in the city.  
  
As he drove through the city, he couldn't help but ponder. "This used to be a nice place," he thought to himself, "before the Terrors turned it into this hellhole!"  
It wasn't too long ago, he thought, when this place was truly a shining example of what could be right in the world. The law worked, corruption was unheard of, and it was safe to walk these streets. These streets, which were now overrun with corruption at the highest level. It was almost as if the city were under some kind of mystical curse… but no. Luthor was a man of reason, not of mystical mumbo jumbo.   
It was then that he arrived at his destination.  
  
After parking his vehicle, he approached a rundown warehouse. After knocking, he was greeted by a homely young lady.  
"Luthor!" she said.  
"Hello Georgia, is your father in?"  
"Um, of course! He's downstairs, just follow me."  
Luthor followed the girl through the warehouse, which had been partly converted to a makeshift hospital. "It's been pretty hard these past few weeks. Captain Terror recently imposed a new tax, and his security forces have become more ruthless than ever."  
They soon reached the basement, where they found him tinkering on a device.  
"Hello Thad!" said Luthor.  
The old man looked up, revealing his wizened bearded face.  
"Luthor! What brings you here?" said Professor Sivana.  
"I need your help old friend."  
  
ONE MILE AWAY  
  
"Alright, move them crates! We got some business this afternoon, and we gotta get moving.   
"Sure thing Stinko." Said Weezer testily.  
On the floor, 'Stinko's' gang continued to move the confiscated foodstuffs into the warehouse. With the new taxes imposed by the city, he expected to make a killing with this merchandise.   
"Weezer, you are not listening!"  
"What is it?" said Weezer with clenched teeth.  
"The perishables go on top as not to be crushed by the heavier objects. Can't you get that straight?"   
"Alright! Alright!" he said, moving the crates to their proper positions.  
"No, no not like that, like this! Geez, you're so retarded!"  
At that, Weezer tensed even further. Stinko could only push him so far…  
Just then, there was a disturbance outside. A few seconds later, three of Stinko's guards flew through a window onto the main floor. Bloody Mary and Major Terror flew in, through the window after them. Some of Stinko's lieutenants, grabbed their weapons while others remained curiously still.  
  
It was a short fight.  
  
A few minutes later, Bloody Mary held Stinko, bruised and beaten beyond recognition, by his shirt collar.  
"Wassa big idea Mary?" moaned Stinko. "I ain't done nothing wrong."   
"Then how do you explain all this?" said Mary.  
"But Terror an I had an understandin… I supply him with info, and he leaves me alone…  
"Yes, you had an understanding with CAPTAIN TERROR…" said Mary, snapping his neck, "Not with me and the Major." She finished, dropping him.  
Weezer walked up to her. "Thanks Mary."   
"No problem Weezer, he was getting on my nerves anyway. You do remember your part of the deal, don't you?"  
"Yeah, make it look like an accident. Are you sure we won't get any trouble from the Captain?"  
"You may get a Tawny or two, but if you stick to our plan, it should be all right."  
"Sure thing. See you later!"  
  
Shortly after Bloody Mary and Major Terror left, the gang straightened up the mess, and work resumed.  
Only with Weezer in charge.  
He smiled. "Poor Stinko" he thought. Guess you just didn't cut it as a leader.  
Just then, he saw a gang member move some crates.  
"Skeeter, what are you doing? The perishables are supposed to go on top, so they won't be crushed…"  
  
"I'm uncomfortable with this Mary." said Major Terror as they flew back to WIZZ tower, "It's bad enough we're behind his back as it is, but something like this, offing Stinko like that, he'll know something's up!"  
"I told you not to worry about it sweetie pie!" said Mary smiling. "He may blow his top, but he won't think much of it. As far as he's concerned, lowlifes like the gangs are nothing." She continued, circling him in a playful fashion. "He's more concerned with those jerks in city hall, and that's the problem. The REAL power lies in the streets and alleys. Heck, you should know! We both grew up down there!"  
"How could I forget?"  
"And once our power is secure, the walls'll come tumbling down!" she said, hugging him while in flight.  
  
  
  
THE ROCK OF ETERNITY  
  
Unbenownsed to the two lovers, their actions were being watched with great concern by Shazam. While searching for HIS children, he was astonished to find these duplicates. Even more astonishing was the world where they resided. From what he observed, this world was opposite in almost every aspect. From Mazahs, to Faucet City, to WIZZ tower…  
  
To Captain Terror and his 'family'.  
  
It was then that he realized he was being observed by Mazahs through the histogram.  
  
"So they are… yours?" inquired the good wizard.  
"Yes" said the evil wizard with a voice that sounded like it came from the pits of hell. "They are my champions on this plane. I started with Captain Terror, a callow youth I found on the run from the authorities. I gave him powers beyond his wildest dreams, and safety from the authorities, which he used to maintain a foothold of power in this world. In exchange for his 'services' of course." Said the wizard smiling. Major Terror and Bloody Mary came later. They too have proven most valuable to my purpose."  
"You are not even concerned that they have thoughts to betray you?" Inquired Shazam.  
At this, the evil wizard gave a most hideous laugh. "Betray me?" he cackled, "They spend so much of their time and energy plotting against, outdoing, and backstabbing each other, they hardly have time for me! It was the reason I had chosen them, giving them the lure and illusion of power and respect that they envy in their youth, while at the same time, I manipulate their actions, by setting them up against each other!"  
"Through the young girl, I assume!" said Shazam.  
"Yes, she has been most 'influential' to my cause without realizing it. I am far pleased with them than my 'previous' attempt." he continued, "It all works out in the end,… cousin!" said Mazahs icily.  
Shazam winced at that last remark. He pondered. He had spent his entire existence defending mankind from the various evils that threatened his world. Was this world the result of evil unchecked?  
**he is a crafty one,** replied the mysterious being from the crystal barrier warily "the way he manipulates people into doing his bidding without their knowledge.**  
**I assume you are his 'previous' attempt?** replied Shazam mentally.  
**That I am. Be wary of him, he is a master of deception and lies. I made the mistake of attacking him directly.** he paused, ** and this is my punishment.**  
Shazam made a note of this. At that moment, he felt another call for his power. He adjusted the historama, when he finally located Billy. "At last!" thought the wizard, relieved that he was safe. Although he wondered why he was in a limosine... 


	5. Out of the Frying pan

"We are almost there Mr. Batson." Said the driver of the limo.

"Please, just Billy."

While they drove, he made a final check. Yep, he had the disk, and the 'device'.

The disk contained a virus program, which, when activated through a local terminal, would hopefully disrupt the security field within WIZZ tower.

The part Billy felt uncomfortable with, was the timing.

Billy's 'opposite' was currently away from the tower, inspecting one of the generators, which powered the shield, and Freddy & Mary's equivalents were patrolling the city. Professor Green wanted to take this opportunity to disable the system while they were away.

He also felt uncomfortable with entering the tower.

Because of his close resemblance to Willy, he was the only one who might be able to enter WIZZ tower without being searched or questioned. Professor Green also seemed confident that his 'bio-signatures' would give him complete access to the building's resources.

Both Freddy and Mary were assigned the task of helping the resistance league take care of Terror. They planned to ambush him while he was on the way to the generator.

He hoped they would be okay.

He kept saying to himself, that if something went wrong, all he had to do was say his magic word, although it might jeopardize the plan.

There was also the 'device'.

He helped Professor Green test it a few hours ago. It was a device. When pressed against an individual, would transfer him or her to another location. That location being a specially constructed energy cage, back at the base. After testing it on Cap, he was convinced that it would hold the Terrors while the resistance overtook the tower, and liberated the city.

Billy looked out of the window. All around, he saw the pain and misery the Terrors had inflicted on these poor people. More than ever, he wished he had the power of Achilles to give him the courage to go through with this.

"We have arrived Billy." Said the driver.

"Well, here goes nothing." Thought Billy as he exited the limousine and headed towards the ominous WIZZ tower.

Billy calmly walked up the steps while avoiding the gaze of the "Tawny". As he reached the entranceway, they snapped smartly at attention. Unsure how to act, he calmly passed them, into the building.

When he entered through the sliding door, he found himself in a small vestibule. Immediately, the lights dimmed, and strange rays flickered all around him, as if they were trying to scan him. A few tense seconds later, the flickering stopped, and another door opened ahead of him. "I guess my biosignature checks out!" thought Billy nervously, as he walked through.

The lobby was something else.

It was HUGE!

Nothing could have prepared him for the sheer scope of this building. Billy likened it to the film " Brazil" mixed in with M.C. Esher, but even that couldn't do it justice. He entire area seemed to hum with an odd power, either mystical or technological, he couldn't be certain. In certain areas, there were more of the "Tawny", either doing maintenance, or other chores. None of them seemed to notice him, which was a relief.

Billy looked around. Sure enough, he found what he was looking for. At the far end of this HUGE lobby, he found a gargantuan frieze of Captain Terror over an entranceway, which would lead to the terminal he sought. The sooner he was done with this, he thought, the sooner he was out of here.

As he approached the entrance, he gazed into the menacing face of Terror. The resemblance between him and Marvel were impossibly striking.

"Back already bro?" said a voice behind him.

Billy froze and calmly looked around.

There, hovering a few feet behind him, was Major Terror!


End file.
